Gentle Souls
by ForSaleBabyShoesNeverWorn
Summary: Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. Byakuya, Hisana and AU. What more do you want?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It is called *fan* fiction for a reason.

Also I apologize for the following line. I believe every author has to do it at least once.

xxx

It is a cold, wet, stormy night and a little girl is walking down an almost empty street, clutching at a bundle. The stares she is getting aren't very friendly so she clutches her precious cargo to her just a little bit tighter and walks slightly faster.

It is late and this is the seedier part of town. Hisana is alone, hungry and miserable but glad that her baby sister is quiet and not drawing attention. She can see a little diner with flickering a signboard and right now it looks like heaven to her exhausted eyes. She has some money; enough for a meal or two and a warm bottle of milk.

She breaks out in a sprint, her eagerness at the thought of warmth and food palpable when the unthinkable happens. The bright headlights of the oncoming vehicle which should have been enough of a warning are ignored in the quest for sustenance. But suddenly the world is too bright, too loud and she can barely make out the screech of tires and the honking of the horn. 'Please let Rukia be okay' is all she can think of as her entire life flashes before her eyes and the world goes black.

xxx

Hisana wakes up to warmth and aromas of delicious food and no pain so thinks that she's in heaven. All worries are temporarily relocated to the back of her mind where there is dust, cobwebs and general disrepair. Rukia who is usually a quiet child is crying so her older sister gets up to quieten her. This draws the attention of the beautiful, dark-skinned woman conversing with a dark-haired doctor and a blond man in a funny-looking hat.

"Ah, good, you are awake now," says the woman. "That was very reckless of you, running across the road like that. You're lucky that I braked just in time."

Hisana is cowed. She mutters an apology and asks to be shown her sister. "She's asleep." the doctor replies. "But I heard someone cry." Hisana is confused. "Your sister is not the only kid in the world who cries, girl" the woman says. "How long was I out for?" she queries, brow crinkling. "A good three hours I suppose." comes the reply."Where am I?" she asks. "Urahara's Orphanage." says the blond man. "I am Kisuke Urahara, this is Dr. Isshin Kurosaki and that is my lovely fiancée, Yoruichi Shihoin." Hisana is given a warm plate of food and she is told to dig in. "Don't mind us. We already had our dinner. Can you tell me your name and why you were running about in the street in the middle of the night with a baby?" the doctor asks and Hisana instantly likes him. He is one of the very few people who have talked to her in a tone that marks them as equals.

She tells the doctor their names and informs him of that their mother's death due to a recent illness. "Our father was an alcoholic. He beat me regularly so when Rukia was old enough, I took her and ran." she says quietly, not worried whether these people mean her any harm. She has endured worse and if they want to hurt her, they would have done so already.

Urahara whistles low. Yoruichi nods understandingly. "In any case, it is too late for you to be wandering about so late. You can stay here for the night." And that decides her fate, at least for the night.

She is led to the common room which looks much more cozy and hospitable than the sitting room-cum-office that they had been sitting in, with brightly, if a little crudely painted flowers along the walls and old, threadbare cushions. There are old-looking but extremely well-maintained toys scattered around and a few children playing with them. Rukia is fast asleep in a dark-haired boy's lap, obviously stuffed to the brim, judging from the serene expression on her face. A silver haired boy and a strawberry-blond girl are sitting in the far corner trying to calm a blond boy that looks to be about her sister's age or rather the girl is rocking the bawling child and the boy is making faces at him, making him cry harder. A wild-looking red haired boy and a little brown-haired girl around the same age as the crying child are dozing near the two older children. A strict older-looking girl is sitting and studying on the desk, while another is arguing with a blue-haired boy while a quite black-haired boy watches, occasionally commenting which seems to anger the other boy further. A quite girl her age is fiddling around with a junior science set. The scene looks inviting, like it has been taken from a story book and Hisana likes what she envisions in the future if the two of them are allowed to stay here. Urahara-san has assured her that they can and for the first time in years, Hisana feels truly, gloriously happy.

Just then, the bell rings shattering the serenity of the atmosphere and all the children, even the older girl, put their things away. The dark-haired boy picks up her sister, cradling her gently as if she is made of glass and brings her over. "Here" he says stiffly, holding her out and not making eye-contact. He looks to be around sixteen, much older than her twelve years, very handsome and reserved and he is blushing slightly as if unused to dealing with babies and their older sisters. "She's asleep" he adds unnecessarily. Hisana takes Rukia from him and smiles up to him. "Thank you," she says in that gentle manner that has been able to calm her sister during her biggest temper tantrums "Her name is Rukia and I am Hisana." she says. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki" he says gruffly, and in that very instant a new friendship is born.

xxx

A/n

I apologize if it offends. Absolutely no abuse of Wikipedia and the likes has taken place in the creation of this story.

This marks my first foray in to the world of chaptered fiction as a somewhat mature young adult. Be _Kind_.

Updates maybe sporadic. Don't hold your breath.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I aplogise if there are any errors in this. Ffn won't let me edit! Also the story wanders from ByaHisa land at this point for the next few chapters Just giving you a heads up.

It has been almost a month since Hisana and Rukia have taken up residence in the orphanage and already Hisana is in charge of the toddlers. She has a strong motherly aura that the babies are drawn to and Yoruichi is very pleased with the development. "Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto are not fit to be parents" she says decisively. Hisana agrees wholeheartedly. Making the tiny tots under their care do their own chores as a part of the learning process or making them cry themselves to exhaustion so they fall asleep quickly are not examples of ideal parenting, even if the aforementioned parents are only ten. Nemu is much too quiet and complacent and can't discipline them at all and Nanao is too busy studying and working to pay much, if any, attention at all to what she terms as 'babies' and equal waste of precious, precious study-time and source of noise in her book.

Yoruichi likes Hisana. She is a dependable sort of girl and she can now rest easy that the orphanage is in safe hands even if those hands belong to a twelve-year-old. Kisuke may be a brilliant child psychologist but he is too lenient. Tessai-san is a much more promising disciplinarian but he is a hard task master as well and she often worries that the kids will be worked too hard in the quest of that oh-so-elusive cleanliness. She herself tries to be there as much as possible but often does not have the time. As the secretary to Ginrei Kuchiki and Byakuya-bo's mentor, she has very little time on her hands. So she tries to combine duties by dragging her charge with her whenever she visits her fiancé. The boy protests vehemently but comes along anyway and then spends all his time there with his head buried in a book or whatever financial report his grandfather deems important enough for him to read. Yoruichi tries to get him to socialize a bit more but Nanao is the only other person his age but she is too busy working two part-time jobs as well as school to be a good conversation partner. Byakuya abhors children and the dislike is mutual. The only exception seems to be wild little Renji Abarai, who follows him around like a lost puppy much to the older boy's confusion and the adults' secret amusement.

Aforementioned adults are very surprised when Byakuya quickly warms up to little two-year-old Rukia, going as far as to feed her and put her to sleep on his own lap and then throw them on a loop when he makes friends with her older sister. Both are quiet souls, so they don't talk much but their quiet teamwork while managing Rukia and Renji who have formed a sort of give-and-take relationship where he does what she wants and she doesn't hit him too hard, is highly effective while calming volatile toddler temper.

Momo, who has taken up the position of Rangiku's shadow, prefers Hisana to her idol during bath times (Rangiku-chan may be an angel but she scrubs too hard) and they quickly come to a don't-ask-don't-tell policy concerning her frequent bed-wetting. Izuru and Gin have a master-lackey relationship wherein Gin makes Izuru do several things which have little to no point absolutely, for his own sadistic amusement. Kisuke thinks little Kira is either extremely idiotic, mind-numbingly loyal or stupidly masochistic. Isshin, in his professional opinion believes him to be all of the above and Yoruichi is very much inclined to agree. Soi-fong and Grimmjow are content to take out their aggression on one another with Ulquiorra making snide remarks and likening everyone and everything under the sun to trash, and while that bunch of six-year-olds listens to Hisana, she is often ignored when a good walloping can be given. Tessai despairs of ever curing the two out of such violent and destructive habits and takes them to task quite thoroughly and Yoruichi remembers many-an-occassion when she has put ointment and Pokémon band-aids on the bruised hands and healing words on bruised ego of her little Bee. Soi-fong promises to be good on such occassions, but Grimmjow can test the patience of a saint and enjoys instigating violence almost as much as taking part in it. Surprisingly, Nemu is a quite adept mediator in these squabbles and is effectively able to channel that destructive energy in the blue haired boy into something constructive. He doesn't like her though, because the thirteen year old has once stated that she would like to find the reason behind his strange coloring. Ulquiorra who understands how the test is done or at least thinks he does has kindly explained to Grimmjow. Now Grimmjow is firmly convinced that Nemu wants to cut him up and hang his insides to dry before having a go at them with her microscope and tries his best to avoid her. His competitive nature, however cannot let him back down from a challenge and Nemu has too many ditches to be dug, boxes to be dragged around and weather-vanes to be mended to let him sit still or destroy anything of value.

Ultimately though, Yoruichi is the authority and Keeper of Candy. Tessai thinks candy rots teeth, while Isshin is of the opinion that Candy is gift from the Gods to keep the kids' spirits energized and Kisuke believes that any child on sugar is too much trouble to handle so he gives the Ultimate Responsibility to Yoruichi and washes his hands off the whole affair. And while she revels in her authority, keeping her minions on her toes, she is just and fair and every child, including the ever-busy Nanao with a secret sweet tooth and surly Byakuya-bo who grumbles at having to eat what he perceives as baby-food gets the share that is due to them.

xxx

Not tooo bad was it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n One word. Exams. Don't expect too much too soon.

* * *

><p>Today is a special day in the asylum and Rukia can feel it in her bones. She hugs her Chappy toy to herself, maneuvers herself out of her crib, excecuting several stunts that would have made a professional stuntperson proud and finally lands on her own two feet and leaves in search of Nii-sama.<p>

Renji, with the infinite wisdom of a three-year-old tells her that Kurosaki-sensei will give her some shots and they will hurt terribly. She kicks his shin for his efforts at enlightening her and asks Nii-sama whether it is true. "Yes" he replies gravely and promises her a new Chappy the Rabbit toy if she is especially good. "Till then," he says, "let us draw." Rukia happily agrees and the two of them make themselves comfortable in the Art Room. He has brought her a new box of crayons and she intends to use it to its fullest. Her Nee-san joins them soon, but she is studying from a book. Rukia does not like that book. It has no pictures. Nii-sama offers to help her sister if she is unsure of how to solve the problems. Hisana gratefully accepts his help and the two of them leave for the Study Room because Grimmjow has decided to make the Art Room his base of opertions.

She spots Nii-sama's completed sketch and is stuck by awe at its beauty. Determined to not disappoint her idol, she begins coloring furiously. Even the noise of the car outside the window does not distract her, she is so engrossed in her magnificient work of art. But suddenly, a spiky orange head leans over her creation. "You are a terrible artist." it announces decisively. "That one is not too much better either" it says pointing to her Nii-sama's drawing.

Rukia is furious. If there is one thing in the world she loves more than Chappy the Rabbit, then it it is her art. And the boy is insulting her Nii-sama's creation as well! Something has to be done.

Ichigo is four-years-old and on a trip to the orphan asylum where his father volunteers from time to time. He is kindly pointing out to the girl that she has terrible artistic skills and all of a sudden there is a sudden pain in his head. The girl has hit him over the head with her drawing pad. Grimmjow who enjoys violence of any kind cheers her on.

Incensed, Ichigo cries, "Why'd you do that for?" "You take that back! My drawing is wonderful!" she shouts.

"No it is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too, you stupid poo-poo-head!"

The sound of raised voices draws the adults to the room. Byakuya and Hisana soon follow. Hisana picks up her furious sister and tries to calm her down. Kurosaki-sensei and Kurosaki-san do the same for their son. "What happened?" asks Kurosaki-san after a beat of silence.

"He said my drawings are terrible." Rukia says. "Then she hit me" Ichigo adds.

"Now Ichigo, That is not a very nice thing to say. Apologize to Rukia-chan." Masaki says in that gentle voice of hers. "And Rukia-chan, you should not hit other people. That's very rude."

Ichigo apologizes in a tone that makes the hearer strain to listen. It is further muffled by his father's coat as he buries his head into his shoulder. Rukia is much louder but tacks on an 'idiot' onto hers. Ichigo scowls in all his orange haired glory and Masaki smiles inwardly before encouraging the two of them to shake on it. "Go on, Rukia-chan, he won't bite. Will you now Ichigo?"

"Only if she wants me to." he replies, still very miffed.

That answer draws laughter from every one except Byakuya who scowls at the light in Masaki's eyes. The Kurosakis are old family friends with whom he has had dinner, many-a-times and he recalls the same light in them before introducing Urahara-san and Yoruichi-sensei. Rukia is too young to be match-made.

Rukia however, does him proud by sticking her tongue out at her harasser.

Then suddenly, it is time for the shot. All the older kids have finished their check-up and Rukia being the youngest, gets to go last.

Ichigo is sitting on a chair in the little infirmary and intently observing his father work. Byakuya is sitting next to him, watching as well. Hisana is on Chappy-holding-duty while Masaki makes herself comfortable on the second cot. This draws Rukia's attention and if anything draws her attention, it has to be dissected till nothing remains to be questioned.

"Why is your tummy so big?" she asks. Ichigo, who has been quiet until now beats his parents to the punch in answering. "Because there are two babies in there, stupid!"

Rukia chooses to ignore the 'stupid' comment in the light of the intriguing new information given. She turns to Masaki, beautiful purple eyes wide. Masaki gently cradles her bulging belly, smiling tenderly at Rukia. Isshin dabs at Rukia with something cold and wet, failing at distracting her from the inevitable next question and all is silent while she contemplates this. She, however chooses to break the silence, "Why did she eat them?"

The entire room bursts into laughter but Ichigo is outraged. "My Mom would never eat babies!"

"Then how did they get in there?"

Ichigo is shocked into silence. He can't answer this, never even having thought of it. Masaki who has calmed down a bit smiles, "Never mind that dear, it is time for your shot. It is going to hurt a you quite bit so close your eyes." As the patient complies, Masaki shoots her husband a glance that speaks volumes. Isshin simply smiles and his wife knows that he agrees with her.

Byakuya who catches the entire exchange between Doctor and Wife scowls. Rukia is too young to be match-made.

* * *

><p>I have very little experience with kids and how they speak. Let's just assume that Ichigo and Rukia are super genii and not our ordinary two and four year olds, alright?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The winter is a terrible one but the inmates of Urahara's Orphan Asylum are able to tide it over with relative ease thanks to the generosity of the Kuchiki group with new heaters and blankets a-plenty.

But the poor old woman, living two blocks down the road is not so lucky. Kind old Hitsugaya-san is best known for the scandal caused by her daughter who had run away only coming back a few months later, unmarried and heavily pregnant. Giving birth to a son with the most unusual coloring, she had run away again.

The boy, now one, is all alone in the world, so the ever generous Isshin Kurosaki brings him in. Yoruichi calls him a bleeding heart but privately confides to her fiancé that it is exactly what she would have done.

Young Toshiro Hitsugaya is what people consider a prodigy, already able to walk and talk as fluently as any two-year-old child, he makes certain that his extreme displeasure about most of his fellow residents known. In fact the only two people he likes or as Kisuke puts it, 'does not despise/ detest/ hate' are Momo and Hisana. He abhors Rangiku with a passion, but she likes him. Generally, the people for whom Rangiku Matsumoto shows even the vaguest bit of affection are stuck with her for life. He tolerates Rukia for the sake of her sister but does not bother wasting his energy socializing with her. Rukia, now four, does not like Toshiro.

For two years, she has been the baby of the asylum, spoiled and coddled. Nee-san, who has been taking care of some of the other kids, is solely hers. Now she has to share, not even sure that Nee-san will still love her as much or make Toshiro her new baby brother, forgetting about her entirely. For that she resents the intruder and goes out of her way to ignore him her only consolation seems to be the fact that there seems to be no love lost between her rival and her precious Nii-sama.

There also seems to be some bad blood between Ichigo and Toshiro. Being almost the same age as his sisters, Ichigo sees the younger boy as competition for his mother's attention. Masaki, being a motherly soul, adores babies with a passion and looking after the surly, white-haired boy is absolutely no trouble. He seems to be warming up to Karin and Yuzu and Masaki chalks it up to another victory for Love. Ichigo resents this. Having already done the whole 'Love' thing to a lesser extent with his frenemy Rukia, he has a fairly accurate idea how it will play out.

However he can't insist that they avoid the asylum forever as much as he would like to. For one thing it is very close to their house now that they have moved and his sisters adore Rukia-nee-san.

Ichigo's complaints are soon swept under the rug, with the arrival of Yasutora Sado. He is quite boy of Mexican descent who surprisingly makes fast friends with Rangiku Matsumoto. He respects Rukia and she likes him back enough not to antagonize him. Renji and friends give hom a wide berth, mistrustful of his appearance. Ichigo and Chad, as he is fondly called by both, friends and foes alike, can be found quietly playing with whatever it is that little boys will play with, usually until Rukia decides to join them. Playing with Renji is fun but tormenting Ichigo is funner. Also, Renji often likes to play with Izuru and Momo putting on airs as five-year-olds are very often prone to do especially around four-year-olds.

Then there are Ikkaku and Yumichika. They are brought in by Zaraki Kenpachi, the not-so-friendly neighbourhood policeman. Around the same age as Nemu, the two are as thick as thieves and while they do interact with other people, they generally keep to themselves thriving on violence, usually against each other. Grimmjow revels in this while Nemu does not enjoy it at all. Her hopes of having an actual friend of her age and the opposite gender are dashed and her interactions with her grow gradually more stilted much to the chargin of Ikkaku. Hisana is extremely puzzled by this, but Nanao solves her dilenma.

"Ikkaku likes her" she says in her most matter-of-fact tone. "So? Even I like Nemu-chan" Hisana says, confused. Nanao smiles at her guilelessness. "No. Ikkaku *likes* Nemu." Nanao explains paitently. Comprehension dawns on her pretty face. "Oh! Like Kyoraku-san likes you!" Nanao is left sputtering. "N-n-no! Nothing, absolutely nothing like that."

Nanao has managed to secure a secretarial position in a small advertising firm belonging to two of Urahara-san's friends where her boss and one of the partners exhibits what alarmingly feels like a crush on her. And he is not shy about it either. Flowers, poetry and several beatings with Nanao's sturdiest fan make up their daily courtship.

Nanao doesn't like it one bit but Kyoraku-san swears up and down that she is warming up to him. The children at the asylum watch this regular show with great delight. It has got enough romance to send Rangiku in raptures on her most starry-eyed days enough violence to make Ikkaku, Yumichika and their prized disciple Grimmjow wince and Enough witherin sarcasm to make Ulquiorra wish for a pen and paper for copious note-taking.

Juushiro Ukitake initially tried to dissuade his partner and friend from pursuing his assistant at least in front of her young and extremely impressionable house-mates, but seeing how all parties involved got a kick out of it, he ceased running interference. He had more than enough assistant problems of his own.

And so, life went on for the inmates of Urahara's Orphan Asylum with four new faces to add to the fun, share in the adventure, Yoruichi to bully and Urahara to ignore.

* * *

><p>There. The latest installment is done. Tell me what you think?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Urahara- Shihoin union takes place without too much fanfare after the bride delivers a thorough verbal ass-kicking to the protesting members of her family.

They are married in the rather spacious backyard of the orphanage itself against the wishes of the members of the Shihoin clan who have problems with the groom as well as the location.

The gloomy weather on the designated day causes smug smirks, taken by the members of the groom's future family as a sign from the heavens above to the unsuitability of both before they are knocked of their faces when the skies clear as soon as they are pronounced man and wife.

Isshin has a lot to say about this in his toast at the reception and leaves the guests in tears. His wife vows to chastise her husband later but now she is too busy laughing to give her husband what has been termed as 'The Glare of Doom'.

Old Council Member Number One of the esteemed Shihoin Clan falls of his chair due to laughing too hard though he claims to have been pushed while Council Member Number Two is seen fighting smiles. Member Number Three is stony-faced as ever, mainly because he can't hear what the best man is saying.

The pair soon leaves for their honeymoon and the Kurosaki family who are the designated caretakers of Urahara's brood in his absence usher their charges into bed. Byakuya who has nothing better to do, or so he tells everyone, joins them, though he immediately chooses the nursery when given his choice of the rooms to preside over.

It is Masaki's duty to tuck in the starry-eyed girls and make sure they go to sleep, while Isshin tests the latest moves he has learnt from the mixed Martial Arts Competition on TV on any little boy stupid enough to do so much as whisper, his own son included.

Byakuya has an easier time in the nursery only because the babies are exhausted and after a staring match with Toshiro, which Karin ultimately wins, they fall asleep very quickly. Byakuya who has been reading them a story looks vaguely affronted at the perceived disinterest of his audience before deciding to maintain status quo instead of waking them up and finishing off what he had started.

xxx

The week after Mr. and Ms. Urahara return, Kisuke's old schoolmate shows up out of the blue demanding an orphan to adopt.

Kurotsuchi-san has quite a reputation and has frequently been hailed as the local mad scientist. He gives them no reason as to why he wants a little child and as none is absolutely necessary, demands the best one of the lot. (However, conspiracy theories speculate anything from the wild belief that he wants to eat the child for dinner to that he wants to attach tentacles to human bodies and only wants a test subject.)

Yoruichi protests, not liking the man one bit but is overruled two to one by her husband and Tessai-san because both adopter and adoptee, namely Kurotsuchi-san and Nemu like each other as well as can be expected.

The scientist is not very spoiled for choice but it is a close competition between Ulquiorra and Nemu. Grimmjow is also one of the choices but the boy is ruled out. Urahara suspects that the mad scientist really wants to do what Ulquiorra says Nemu will do to him, namely experimenting, but he is deemed too violent and left alone, blissfully destroying the extra-large science kit Mayuri had offered as a Gesture of Goodwill.

Ulquiorra is ruled out as soon as he takes one look at the rather eccentric looking gentleman and confers upon him the esteemed title, 'Trash'. Nemu looks excited at the prospect of mad science and is eager to leave, but it is Ikkaku who causes a ruckus.

Not wanting his crush to leave, he challenges her would-be-father to a kenjutsu duel.

Ikkaku and Yumichika have been taking lessons in Kenpachi Zaraki's style of kendo which is absolutely nothing like the lessons Ichigo, Chad and their friend Tatsuki have been taking at their local dojo. Foreseeing the dangers of such a combat, Urahara changes the duel to a round of poker and Ikkaku having been taught by the best of the best, namely Isshin and Yoruichi, expects to win.

Unfortunately for him, Mayuri does and gives a long explanation about numbers and cards that goes in one ear and out the other.

Nemu leaves the following day and promises to write. Everyone is sad to see her go. Nanao even squeezes out quite a few tears. "I'll miss that girl. She was a very nice person to talk to." which is surprising since she has moved into her own apartment a few months ago and hardly ever visits or calls. And even if she does, all her attention is diverted by Rangiku and friends, hardly ever speaking to Nemu, both being quiet people by nature,

Grimmjow, meanwhile, is doing a weird dance of his own invention that involves a lot of hip-thrusts, punches and kicks in celebration of the departure of his tormentor. Soi fong sees this and immediately bursts out laughing. One thing leads to another and before long, they are rolling on the floor trading punches and kicks. The adults move to separate them and Masaki vows to enroll the two little brats in the local dojo for lessons with her son as soon as possible. But today being a Sunday, she does not want to disturb the teacher.

Watching the two fight is hilarious but the property damage is not, and now without Nemu there for damage control, she knows that the number of broken toys, damaged furniture and bruised egos are simply going to escalate. Already it is bad enough that most of the kids here have become desensitized to the violence and are brazen enough to pick sides.

Her very own Karin is loudly encouraging the two in an imitation of the spectators on the wrestling shows she and her father watch with great relish.

Soi fong's nose looks a little bloody now and that's it. She's decided. She's calling the instructor, holiday be damned.

* * *

><p>An I know that single males are not allowed to adopt girls but let us term this as artistic license shall we?

Also I am not as happy with this chapter as I was with the previous ones but tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The story now takes a turn into DramaLand where angst monsters may lurk. I will try my best to keep it light but this is Bleach, a breeding ground for angst.

* * *

><p>The arrival of the newest member of the Urahara family is marked by tragedy.<p>

Sora Inoue works as an Accountant at Kyoraku-san and Ukitake-san's firm and loves his sister Orihime. The accident happens when they are returning from a trip to the amusement park. Orihime, who has maintained a vigil by outside the theatre, refuses to move. Tatsuki, Chad and Ichigo and his mother rush to the hospital as soon as they hear the news.

They find the poor distraught girl with her eyes drooping and head lolling to the side obviously fighting sleep but staunchly refusing to move. She ignores the nurses who offer her something to eat or help her get cleaned up. Drenched in her brother's blood, she sat waiting, hoping and praying for him to come back to her. A fun filled day ends in tears as Isshin emerges out of the Karakura General Hospital's Operating Theatre and shakes his head sadly.

* * *

><p>Orihime's return to her normal, cheerful self takes a long, long time. She refuses to eat for days, staring at the last photo the two of them ever took on that fateful day, curled up on her bed in the dormitory until Tatsuki, Ichigo, Chad and Rukia stage an intervention of sorts. Tatsuki who is the ringleader drags the boys into helping her while Rukia who is always happy to poke her nose in other people's affairs tags along. An outing of sorts has proposed by the leader and seconded with varying levels of enthusiasm by the team and so, one Saturday morning finds them at the zoo.<p>

The younger members, namely a reluctant Toshiro and Karin and an enthusiastic Masaki and Yuzu are busy inspecting the penguins while Isshin who is supposed to keep an eye on the older members is busy in the petting zoo with his third daughter cuddling rabbits. The four older children that are also his responsibility look on at the love fest with a kind of horrified fascination that is usually associated with train wrecks.

"I think I am going to be sick." Tatsuki says, scarred for life by the sickening display. "Orihime, Ichigo, come." she commands. She does not bother calling out to Chad who follows them wordlessly. Ichigo resents this for a moment but then decides that following the Boss is much preferable to staying there and watching Isshin and Rukia coo over the ears of a particularly ungainly looking specimen.

Orihime who is half-heartedly petting a goat, follows reluctantly. By sheer force of will, Tatsuki assembles their motley looking crew in front of a rather suspicious looking ice-cream vendor.

"Feel free to order whatever you want, kids." Tatsuki orders. "That man over there will pay." she tells Shinji who looks like it his birthday come early or he could be one kick away from jumping off some really high building too, it is hard to tell with him.

He however gives them what the want without kicking up too much of a fuss because these are the first customers he has had all day and Hiyori will have his hide if he manages to get his pay docked again.

Chad orders vanilla, Ichigo orders chocolate, Tatsuki asks for an outlandish triple-scoop of some berry flavor or the other and asks for a butterscotch scoop for her best friend who won't say anything.

The two girls then make their way over to the boys who have found a park bench and proceeded to make themselves comfortable. As Tatsuki rants about _shi-vuh-lary_ and how _good boys actually wait for their friends_, Orihime quietly tells Sado to shift and sits down next to him. Just then Isshin and Rukia come over, flushed with happiness and full of animal hair. Rukia, clutching a red rabbit balloon tightly, sees the boys being yelled at and proceeds to add in a few insults of her own, though it is doubtful that she knows what exactly is going on.

No one notices when Orihime starts to cry.

It is silent. It is messy. It is heart breaking to watch.

Her friends swarm to her, offering comfort and Isshin heaves a sigh of relief. Orihime has always been a cheerful girl and it has been saddening to watch her be so depressed and lifeless. Now, the biggest obstacle has been overcome and she can heal.

* * *

><p>Orihime is back to her cheerful self in no time with the love and affection of her house mates and Tatsuki. She heals at a faster pace than all the adults have estimated. Unfortunately Isshin cannot heal everybody else just as fast.<p>

It all begins when Orihime asks to cook, a few days after the zoo incident. This proposal is enthusiastically backed by the adults who can only see this as a positive step in her mourning process. However, the most voracious supporter of this proposal is one Rangiku Masumoto who is on kitchen duty that day.

Ferocious bargaining ensues and it is decided that Rangiku will stand by as her assistant in case she needs anything. Some members of their dinner party who shall remain unnamed heave a sigh of relief. An excellent friend she may be, but a good cook Rangiku is not. Unfortunately for them, dear little Hime-chan who holds their hopes for a nice dinner in the ladle of her spoon, dashes them to pieces. Then proceeds to chop them, burn them and smother them with red bean sauce.

It is a very wise Urahara that learns that Orihime and kitchens are not to be mixed (or even mentioned in the same sentence).

* * *

><p><strong>An** Happy Holidays y'all!


End file.
